Jam
'Jam '''is a type of fruit-based spread commonly served on toast. Also, it's the friendship between Jeff and Sam. Trivia *Jeff was the oldest Wiggle. *Sam was the youngest Wiggle before Emma Watkins became the yellow Wiggle. *Sam sings more than Jeff. * They are both Original Wiggles. * Jeff is much older than Sam Moran (25 years). Gallery JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Toot Toot!" JeffFattandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2002 JeffandSaminTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "The Wiggly Safari" Show JeffandAnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Jeff And Sam at Planet Rock Star JeffandSaminColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Sam in "Santa's Rockin'!" JeffandSaminSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.png|Jeff and Sam as Professor Singalottasonga JeffandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam ''as Jeff JeffandSamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Little Rock" concert JeffandSaminWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" JeffandSaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" SamMoranandJeffFatt.jpg|Jeff and Sam on "Rove Live" SamandJeff.jpg|Sam and Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" Jeff,SamandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the Land Wiggly Friends JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam in "Wiggledancing!" Jeff,SamandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Dorothy Jeff,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the audience Jeff,Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy and Henry Jeff,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Captain Feathersword Henry,JeffandSam.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Henry Jeff,WagsandSam.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Wags JeffandSaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue JeffandSamonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff and Sam on "Carols in the Domain" JeffandSamonABC.jpg|Jeff and Sam on ABC JeffandSaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong!" JeffandSaminLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Language and Literacy" JeffFattandSamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Hot Potato Studios File:JeffFattandSamMoraninHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Hot Potato Studios green room JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" JeffFattandSamMoranin2007.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2007 JeffandSamatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff and Sam at "Wiggles World" theme park Jeff,Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Captain and Dorothy JeffandSamatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff and Sam at "Six Flags" JeffandSaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" JeffandSaminPopGotheWigglesConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" JeffandSaminMoveandGroove.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series Jeff,Sam,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Captain and Henry JeffandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffandSaminManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Manchester Apollo concert File:JeffandSamatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Jeff and Sam at Six Flags New England JeffandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffandSamonUNICEF.jpg|Jeff and Sam on UNICEF JeffandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Big Big Show" JeffandSaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffandSamin2009.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2009 JeffandSamonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Jeff and Sam on PBS Kids Sprout JeffandSaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffandSaminHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" bonus clip JeffandSaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffandSamPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing Maton guitars Jeff,SamandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Ringo the Ringmaster SamandJeffinSydneyHospital.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Sydney Hospital JeffandSaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffandSaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Let's Eat!" SamandJeffHoldingSkis.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2010 Jeff,SamandSimon.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Simon JeffandSaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffandSaminAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Australia Day" concert Jeff,SamandAlRoker.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Al Roker JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffandSaminRedNoseDay2011Advert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Red Nose Day" 2011 advert JeffandSaminHaruGaKita-2011.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video clip JeffFattandSamMoraniniTunes.jpg|Jeff and Sam in iTunes JeffandSaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Big Birthday" JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffandSamatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Jeff and Sam at the Sydney Cricket Ground SamandJeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "It's Always Christmas with You!" JeffandSaminIreland.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Ireland SamandJeffinTheWiggles'BurnsSafetyMessage.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "The Wiggles' Burns Safety Message" JeffandSamonToday.jpg|Jeff and Sam on "Today" JeffandSamatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff and Sam at Powerhouse Museum JeffandSaminLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Look Both Ways" music video JeffandSaminNDNACampaign.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" NDNA campaign SamMoranandJeffFattinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "ARIA Awards" backstage JeffandSaminBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Big Birthday Show" Wiggles3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2008 princess9b.jpg|Jeff and Sam in 2011 2394634379_5dfec66f90_o.jpg|Jeff and Sam in the 2008 US Tour DSC_0403.JPG|Jeff and Sam playing music 3 years old 093.JPG|Jeff and Sam drumming 122.JPG|Jeff and Sam in a tunnel 2736664189_ce6a21d54b_o.jpg|Jeff and Sam as teachers 3033206906_a3ccf18817_o.jpg|Jeff and Sam as The Beatles Wiggles 005.jpg|Jeff and Sam in The 2007 US Tour 424788714 51a5b869f8 o.jpg|Jeff and Sam and a rainbow Category:Friendships Category:Jeff Duos Category:Sam Duos Category:Food Category:1998 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Drivers Category:Friendship Galleries